


Late Night Frustrations

by TPSilverFox



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sneaking Around, Voyeurism, Yuri, breast fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPSilverFox/pseuds/TPSilverFox
Summary: Yoshika can't sleep, she keeps thinking about the large breasts of Lynne-Chan.
Relationships: Lynette Bishop/Miyafuji Yoshika
Kudos: 14





	Late Night Frustrations

Late Night Frustrations

The clock hands glowed 1:13 AM, everyone should been asleep, however one of the 10 members of the 501st JFW on base that night, found themselves in a deeply frustrating state…

Yoshika’s hands were faintly glowing too, the moonlight filtering through the gap in the curtain reflecting off the traces of her wetness that had accumulated from the three… maybe nearer to four hours that the young Fuso girl had spent desperately trying to bring herself to orgasm. Crouched over on her bed left hand roughly pulling at her nipples, the other hand three fingers deep into her pussy thrusting urgently into the slick hole; She clenched down on the intruding digits, pressing her legs together and curling in as tight as the position allowed and yet no elation came, her body still tense from the seemingly endless arousal.

“It’s no good,” Yoshika fell onto her back with a pomf, hands reluctantly leaving her erogenous zones, brought up in front of her face, “why… why can’t I orgasm, it hasn’t been a problem the last few times…” She brought her right hand closer, her sexual fluid forming beads on the tips of her fingers. “I can’t sleep feeling like this,” wet fingers touched the tip of her tongue, shuddering as the taste of pussy spread across her mouth. She looked down at the breasts she had been abusing moments prior, “I wish I could be with Lynn-Chan right now, every time I get to touch, cradle, caress her breasts I feel fantastic inside.”

Yoshika closed her eyes, squeezing her legs together as she remembered that day’s training on the beach; she saw Lynette Bishop in that skimpy bikini Shirley had loaned her because Perrine had ‘accidentally’ tore her previous one, grabbing onto it while ‘falling’. A smile grew as Yoshika remembered peeking on Lynn changing into the red swimsuit, two pieces of cloth that covered so little that they were barely worth wearing; she remembered the cute deep blush on the Britannian’s face as she walked back to the group, trying and failing to hide her glorious breasts from the eyes of her squad.

Her hands started to trail back down towards her damp slit, as Yoshika parted her thighs a sigh escaped her lips, “I want Lynn-Chan to touch me instead,” she announced to the room, “it’s not enough fantasising about her, I need to feel her touching my body, my breasts, my butt and my cunt too!” her voice raised to a slight whine, calming back down after a moment, “I want to pleasure Lynn-Chan too, I want to see what the her vagina looks like, I want to taste her nectar, and of course I need to suck on those amazing breasts!”

Miyafuji kicked the bed covers off and slid over to the edge of the bed, leaving a damp trail behind her; she tentatively placed a bare foot on the cold floor, shivering as the soft skin tingled on the coarse stones. Grabbing her yukata she wrapped her nude body in case anyone caught her in the halls. As quietly as possible Yoshika opened the heavy bedroom door, a quick peer into the hallway showed nothing but empty darkness, “All’s clear for Operation Beach-ball,” stifling a giggle she left her room, closing the door with a soft click.

Yoshika dashed across the hallway, the tapping of her bare feet against the stone floor echoing down the corridor. A quick glance confirmed the lack of any potential interference as she came to a halt at Lynette’s door, a large imposing oak barrier between the aroused Fuso girl and the object of her lust. She gingerly reached out for the handle, any thoughts of backing out that flashed in her hormone addled mind were quickly suppressed by the clenching of her pussy walls and a drip of wetness. A gentle grasp of the door handle became a cautious turn of the lever and a hesitant push against the wooden nuisance. 

A high-pitched squeak shattered Yoshika’s focus, her breath hitching in fear of being caught. The door was barely open a crack, enough to see into the dimly illuminated room that contained those breasts that the young girl wanted, no needed. Miyafuji peered into the room, desperately hoping that the noise hadn’t alerted Lynn to her attempted entry, only to find something much more interesting.

Yoshika’s eyes travelled up the length of the bed where her friend and eventual conquest was supposed to be sleeping; seeing toes clenching the bed-sheet with soles taut, leading to soft round calves and knees dug into the bed for support. Lynn’s full thighs glistened with the spill of juices that had flowed from the cunt being worked with full force by her right hand, the palm pressed firm again her clit while fingers were massaging her folds in a circular motion, each pass across the opening giving a quiet squelch and another dribble of clear liquid; the position leaving her plump rump sticking up into the air, exposing her plush butt cheeks and pink asshole to the voyeur in her doorway. While the rest of Lynette’s body was mostly hidden from Yoshika’s vantage point, the motion of a hand grasping at a large breast was clearly visible.

“Oh, Lynn-Chan… you are too cute,” the sight of what was clearly supposed to be a private event amped up Yoshika’s arousal, her hand slipping between clenched thighs to tease her clit, all the while watching Lynn expose and exploit herself in lust.

The Britannian continued her masturbation unaware of the audience; switching from rubbing to penetration, her middle finger sliding effortlessly into her soaked pussy and a whimper of pleasure escaping her lips. “Yoshika-Chan, please, don’t tease me like this! M…More, deeper!” Lynette moaned into her pillow, as she added another finger into her dripping slit.

Yoshika stood a little dumbfounded as she heard her own name being lustfully called out; confidence rose up in her chest as she pushed the door wide, “Lynn-Chan!” her voice a mixture of sweetness and deviousness, knowing that the perfect opening had come to get what she needed.

Lynette froze for a moment before twisting up, her face bright red with embarrassment and arousal; the sudden movement unsettling her balance, falling from the bed onto the stone floor, her bare bottom hitting the ground with a slap. Yoshika gazed in awe of the buxom beauty that sat spread on the ground before her, the large and perky tits, the dark pink and dripping cunt, the curvy and pale thighs, and the cute as a button Lynette blushing furiously at the shock of the situation, shock that hadn’t registered enough for the lewd Britannian to cover herself up.

Closing the door with her foot Yoshika sauntered over to Lynette, shedding her yukata in the process, noting Lynn’s cheeks getting even redder. Coming to a stop in front of the blushing girl, Miyafuji placed her hands on her hips, spread her legs enough to give her admirer a good view, “If you wanted me to play with you, why didn’t you just say so Lynn-Chan,” her left hand sliding along her skin from hip to pussy, spreading her lips to give Lynette a better look, “I’ve been masturbating while thinking of you as well…”

Lynnette couldn’t help but stare at the nude Fuso girl, all of the fantasies that had been occupying her mind now stood before her. “Yoshika, you’re beautiful,” it was Miyafuji’s turn to blush, keeping her pussy spread as her friend knelt in front of her. Lynn’s hands sliding up soft and damp thighs, “your little kitty is so pretty,” lightly pushing Yoshika’s hand away and replacing it with her own. Lynette slowly stroked and rubbed the hot smooth skin of Yoshika’s mound, her face mere inches away from the most private part of this girl she has become obsessed with ever since she had arrived on base. 

The smell of sweat and sexual fluid overwhelmed the young Britannian’s mind, the muscles in her own cunt contracting in a vain attempt to cope with the growing need to climax. Giving the top of Yoshika’s hairless mound a slow kiss and taking a moment to fill her nose with that wonderful scent, Lynette tore herself away to stand up, her large breasts jiggling as she rose. The two glanced into each other’s eyes, smiling through the slight awkwardness of the situation. 

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Light pecks initially, the soft sound the only thing the two girls could hear. Lynnette tilted her head to get better access to Yoshika’s mouth, wrapping her arms around the shorter Fuso girl and moaning softly as the kiss became fuller and open mouthed. Miyafuji brought one hand up, tracing the side of Lynn’s left breast; the other curved around to grip the back of Bishop’s head, entangling her fingers into the soft hair and pushing Lynette deeper into the kiss, Yoshika’s tongue slithering into her mouth.

Lynn’s hands glided down towards Yoshika’s small butt, gripping and massaging the soft tender muscles, pulling the Fuso girl’s warm pussy as close to her own as possible. The kiss became sloppier, both girls tongues slipping in and out leaving errant strands of saliva dripping down onto their breasts, providing enough slickness for the nipples to slide over one another. Yoshika shuddered as Lynette’s breasts passed over her own; reluctantly pulling away from the kiss she grabbed the large pair, squeezing them, staring as her finger sunk into the wonderfully supple skin.

“Lynn-Chan your boobs are amazing,” Yoshika circled her palms around, the hard nipples flexing as her hands passed over, flicking back into their erect position causing the whole breast to jiggle. “I’ve wanted to suck on them ever since we met Lynn…” She leant forward, mouth opening in anticipation.

“Wait!” Lynette held Yoshika’s shoulders, denying the horny Fuso girl her goal for a little bit longer. “Let’s get on the bed; it’ll be more comfortable than standing… plus I… I want to make you feel good too.” She turned leading Yoshika over, making sure to sway her hips a little; bending over to rearrange the pillows and giving Miyafuji a good view of her wet pussy. Yoshika wasted no time, swiping her finger along the damp slit, from clit to asshole coating her digit with as much of the Britannian’s fluid as she could. She brought the finger up, licking away the delicious nectar, its flavour new and heady.

Lynn panted as the swipe only helped to remind her of the intense arousal she had been feeling all night; turning to face Yoshika, she sat on the bed, leaning against the pillows for support. “Come here,” she pulled Yoshika into a quick kiss before guiding her into passion; lying across Lynn’s lap, head at breast level, legs splayed open, “please Yoshika, use my breasts as you want.” No further encouragement was needed; Miyafuji dove into the soft mound, catching the nipple of Lynette’s right breast in her mouth, sucking on the hard nub with all the force she could muster. Bishop cradling her head in her right arm, while her left hand slipped into the tender Fuso cunt, two fingers curling into the soaked hole, thumb teasing the firm clit. 

Yoshika moaned into the breast she was busy sucking, rocking her hips into Lynn’s hand, her orgasm closer than it had been all night. Wrapping one arm around and using the other for support, Yoshika began to suck even harder, hoping that with enough teasing milk might start flowing. Lynette scratched behind Yoshika’s ear as if stimulating a feeding child, “You’re like a baby Yoshika-Chan,” Lynn giggled, “you can suck on mummy’s breasts whenever you want.”

“Mothers, don’t usually finger their daughters when feeding them…” Yoshika panted both to catch her breath from the sucking and feeling the warmth spreading across her groin, “I’m so close Lynn, I’m going to cum,” Yoshika lapped at the wet nipple, spreading her legs to give Lynette’s hand more room to dive into her cunt. Room that was quickly exploited, Lynette sliding a third finger in effortlessly, curling all three against the spongy spot halfway down the canal of Yoshika’s hole, easily the weakest spot of any girl. 

Yoshika’s pants quickly became moans, her whole body tightening as her climax fast approached. Any attempt to support her own weight failed, muscles surrendering the impending orgasm, Lynn’s wrist beginning to hurt with the speed and frantic nature of her thrusts into the moist folds. However she didn’t have to endure much longer.

Miyafuji’s body went stiff, legs stretched, toes curled, mouth open in a long moan of lust, eyes screwed shut, back arching and hips pressing against Lynette’s now still hand. For a second everything was tranquil. The silence broken by Yoshika shouting out Lynn’s name, riding out the orgasm with everything she could muster, bucking against the intrusion with complete abandon, nothing else existed in that moment beyond her orgasm and the beautiful girl who gave it to her.

Yoshika collapsed onto Lynette’s lap, panting heavily in the orgasmic afterglow. Breath hitching for a moment as the Britannian removed her soaked fingers from Yoshika’s pussy; looking up with a comic grin on her face, she watched as Lynn brought her hand over to her mouth eagerly licking at the Fuso juices. “Hmmm, you taste so much nicer than I do Yoshika-Chan,” sighing as the smell and taste of Miyafuji overtook her senses.  
“Let me be the judge of that, I need to repay you now!” Yoshika shakily moved across the bed; kneeling in front of Lynette, she pushed the Britannian onto her back. Starting with a kiss to her soft lips, Miyafuji trailed down her collarbone down between her breasts, taking a chance to kiss each nipple, moving down her taut belly; a kiss to the top of her hairless mound leading to another, and another, and another, the soft skin tickling her lips. 

Lynette instinctively spread her legs, wrapping them around her friend, “Yoshika… please… I need it!” The sight of Miyafuji crawling down and burying her face between Lynette’s legs only helped to amplify her need to orgasm. Without any further hesitation Yoshika slipped three fingers effortlessly into the hot wet core of the Britannian, her tongue lashing at the hard nub atop the pretty pink pussy. Each thrust of her hand splashing more juices for her eager tongue to lap up, Bishop’s panting and moan getting faster and louder with each flick of wet tongue against a sensitive clit. “Delicious! Oh Lynn-Chan your pussy is the yummiest thing I’ve ever licked.” 

Lynn’s blush returned, the encouraging words arousing her further. She moaned the Fuso girl’s name, hand gripping her hair and thighs tightening, pushing the eager Miyafuji deeper into Lynette’s sex. Yoshika licked every part of Lynn she could reach, her fingers thrusting as fast as they could, desperate to bring her friend to climax. 

There was no warning as Lynette’s body tightened; a wordless breathless void replaced the sounds of lust. Her body shaking and bucking against the face between her legs, a brief pant and squeak of the bed the only sounds to echo in the room. 

The two girls lay next to each other, hands roaming on the others skin, lips locked in a passionate and loving kiss. “So… you want to… ya know… have another go…” Yoshika nuzzled the large breasts she had come for, a free hand rubbing at Lynette’s slick thighs.

Next door a frustrated Gallian lay wide eyed and twitching in rage. “That damn Fuso racoon-dog and Britannian boobie beast, disturbing my beauty sleep with their incessant and loud…” Perrine’s eyes twitched as all manner of foul words unbefitting a lady of the Gallian aristocracy ran through her mind, “… depravity!!” With a huff she rolled over, a tingling sensation spreading across her hairless slit as the dampness from her arousal exposed to the cold air, “That girl is going to pay for leaving me like this…”


End file.
